


Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki, Interlude Ends   ||  OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Feels, First Time, Fluff, French explains it all, Hatori Bisco, Love, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Story Within A Story Within A Story, Story within a Story, Tags Make Me Hypotensive, Tags May Change, The Statue In The Background, The World May Change For All I Know, Time - Freeform, Trust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya thinks too much.Tamaki holds his tongue.The Interlude comes to a close.Part 3
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki, Interlude Ends   ||  OHSHC

Part 3

## Why Do You Stay?

**____________Something Else____________**

III.  
_**“YOU IDIOT!”**_  
  
Two heads moved forward in one instant,

Mirrored  
Movement  
Challenge  
Neither one was backing down.

One head was dark and sleek and shaken

The other golden and unyielding,  
As he spoke his simple answer, 

“No, I don’t.”

The quiet pause  
Came soon after,  
Neither moved an inch—

Though Suoh blushed  
(His thoughts? In French.)

Had they known each other for too long?  
Asked a voice from Kyoya’s choir,  
This  
Unplanned choreography  
Brought their faces  
Much too close  
When feeling  
Was this strong.

So close he could feel breath on his cheek,  
So close he could not hide his eyes. 

His mind was busy counting lashes,  
Then dipping back into that  
Breathtaking,  
Brilliant blue so—

Kyoya did the sensible thing,  
The only thing, really,  
Left to do.

Already kneeling,  
He closed the gap between them

Fingers traveled  
Past that shining-stubbled chin

Pulled him gently,  
Gently forward

Gently pulled him,  
Drew him in

And Kyoya kissed him.

“Oh.” 

Pink lips met his, no hesitation,  
Parted for him,  
Pressed for more—

Teeth clashed briefly,  
Neither could control their grins!

Stumbling hands  
Grew surer

When, with soft moaning  
Mouthes went wider,  
Eager tongue was met  
With hungry flickers  
Of another

His Tamaki  
Paused to breathe  
Another  
Answer—  
“Finally. I wondered when.”

And so Kyoya kissed him 

Again.

____________

Moving unseen  
By the tangled ones, 

_(who  
broke their borders, as their  
bodies asked for more)_

Sprawled together  
On cushions, each other  
And the floor

The statue smiled  
To himself.

Everything here was secure.

As he left, he  
Locked the door.

**[Curtain]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, active friends, silent guests and all of you who came to read.


End file.
